


If You Only Knew

by MetallicHeart



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Coffee, Grant's anxiety, Joey is a b!tch, Johnny's shyness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicHeart/pseuds/MetallicHeart
Summary: Grant has bad anxiety. With each attack he comes closer to the one that'll kill him. Too much work! But why would Joey bother to care?Thankfully a new nurse is getting hired. And unbeknownst to Grant, this nurse will save his life... and his heart





	If You Only Knew

The stress is unbearable.

Not many people knew about Grant’s anxiety disorder. And if anyone did, they had an idea that it is life threatening.

No exageration, Grant was sad to think. Too much confusing work without a clear solution, his body and mind both would go into anxietal shock. It’s an anxiety attack…. But it’s one that can kill. His throat sometimes closes up, his heart strains to beat smoothly. Everything hurts. He can’t breathe. Only scream and cry.

Thank god this only happens at work. He’s normally always heard by at least one other worker, who runs in to assist him. It’s usually Lacie or Allison or Norman. They don’t know what to do, so they panic. But they remain until it subsides. That’s a bad idea, because if the attack goes on for too long, Grant’s heart…. Explodes?

It comes close anyway.

This only happens when the work gets to be too much. Normally Grant enjoys his job and is a happy buzzing bee. His bright and charismatic presence is enjoyed by everyone, even the normally grumpy Wally and Bertrum.

With his usual smile, Grant strolls into the breakroom to get coffee. Joey’s in there with the same mission, but that doesn’t bother Grant all that much. Even with all the work Joey throws at him, the accountant rarely feels distaste.

Though he should. Joey didn’t realize the intense workload could kill Grant. He never bothered asking if Grant could handle another bill issue. Grant always took it, even if he didn’t want it. He had to. He was the accountant.

The only accountant. In this entire worldwide-known company.

Joey was always careless and inconsiderate, wasn’t he? Even his husband Sammy complained about him not thinking and taking factors into consideration.

“Morning Mister Drew,” Grant smiles as he fills his mug.

“Hello to you as well, Mister Cohen,” Joey returns the smile. “how’re the assignments coming along?”

“Ah… they’re coming along...” Grant rubs the back of his neck. “I’m about halfway done.”

“Good to hear,” Joey leans against the counter and takes a sip from his own mug. “I am going to need all of the reports by next Friday at the latest.”

That’s a whole nother seven days to work! This relaxes Grant immediately. “I’ll have it done by then Mister Drew.”

“Good. Oh, and also,” Joey takes another sip. “I hired a nurse.”

“A… a nurse?”

“Mhm.”

“L-Like a home nurse? Or….” Grant snorts. Joey laughs and playfully hits Grant’s arm.

“No son, nothing like that,” Joey laughs more as he tries to piece together his words. “A nurse for the studio. It’s been brought to my attention that certain parts of the studio are…. Rather dangerous.”

Grant swallows as the thought of his disorder immediately comes to his mind. He rubs his hand over his light brunette, near dark tan hair to cover up his sudden darkening mood. “Oh…. that’s…. That’s cool.”

“Yes it is,” Joey grins. “His name is Johnny Brokenheart. Graduated top of his medical glass, with a Master’s at that.”

“Wait… he’s a nurse?” Grant blinks. “Is he trans?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Joey shakes his head. “He wants to be a nurse. But hospitals around here aren’t accepting him because it’s a female position. Seeing his background, I’m gonna let him have it.”

“That’s nice of you…. Do we even have a…. Nurse’s office?”

“I sent Bertrum and Thomas to work on cleaning an old office out for him,” Joey takes another sip from his mug. “He’ll have his own little office like you do, champ. And he’ll be here tomorrow.”

Grant smiles a bit. “Cool… things will be a little safer around here.”

“Are they not already?” Joey raises an eyebrow.

Grant frowns. “Ah….. um…. They are. I meant…. I meant in case something happens, things can be taken care of easier.”

Joey nods. “Don’t want anyone filing a lawsuit against me for a booboo now.” He chuckles. Grant forces a laugh. Yeah, Wally slipped on ink and broke his wrist. And wasn’t allowed to file a lawsuit.

Grant makes a quick escape with his coffee back to his office. Normally talking to Joey was easy but when the crap that came out of Joey’s mouth was clearly wrong, it got awkward quickly. That blonde a**hole really can’t see past the shine of his ego.

Grant sits. “New nurse…. M-More money sort work...”

To push down the upcoming attack Grant thinks about how maybe he can befriend this Johnny Brokenheart. Having a nurse around will be nice… maybe Grant doesn’t have to worry about when his next attack will be.


End file.
